


mistletoes and early christmas presents

by kryptonianfool



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Couch Sex, Eggnog, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Mistletoe, SuperCorp, some dirty christmas puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianfool/pseuds/kryptonianfool
Summary: It was just a kiss. A kiss between friends. No harm done. It had only happened because of the Mistletoe anyway. Who had hung it up there? She had no idea.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 396





	mistletoes and early christmas presents

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, without further preamble, here is a naughty christmas themed supercorp fic because I needed it and you hopefully needed it too.

Kara and Lena had just been on one of their dinner dates. Friend-dates. They were just friends. Who liked to go on dinner dates. Nothing wrong with that. It was December, light snowfall and icy temperatures included and Lena had wanted to show Kara this new chinese place for weeks, because not only did they serve potstickers, but also a kale stir fry. Lena had been absolutely delighted when she had discovered that this place not only catered to the Kryptonians taste buds, but to hers as well. So, of course she had informed Kara of her discovery immediately but because of the stressful time right before Christmas it had taken some time to agree on an evening where they were both free.

Kara had insisted that Lena came up to her apartment after they had finished their shared walk home. Lena had agreed, because she always agreed to coming up after dinner. It was their routine to sit down together after they went on their dates, either in Kara’s or Lena's apartment, to chat about whatever and to sip on some drinks until they were tired and sleepy. Sometimes, one of them would just call a cab and go home for the night. Other times, they would fall asleep on the couch. One time, they had somehow found themselves on Lena’s massive bed, cuddling together. They had just laughed awkwardly in the morning and never spoken of it again. What was there to talk about, anyway? Sometimes, they just needed to feel the other close, to share some body warmth, to feel the breath of the other on their neck, burying their fingers in the other’s hair. Just normal friendship cravings. Nothing more for sure.

So, the fact that they were now strolling out of the elevator of Kara’s apartment complex, throwing shy glances at each other and smiling dumbly, was not an unusual occurrence. Just a best friend thing. Their best friends thing.

They stopped right in front of Kara‘s door. Kara was rummaging through her purse, looking for her keys. She couldn‘t wait to make them some popcorn and get Lena a glass of eggnog she had purchased because of the season, put some silly Netflix movie on and huddle really close to her best friend under the warmth of her new and super soft throw blanket. But her train of thought was stopped at once when she felt the light touch of Lena’s fingers on her elbow.

„What is it?“, Kara asked, lifting her gaze from her purse, a questioning look on her face.

Lena‘s eyes twinkled at her. She even giggled a little. Then, she lifted her arm and pointed somewhere above Kara‘s head.

Confused, Kara‘s eyes followed the direction in which Lena was pointing. There was a mistletoe hanging right above her door. She had no idea why it was there, she definitely hadn‘t put it there herself. Why would she?

„Oh.“ was all Kara could say. She was blushing, turning a deep red shade very quickly.

Lena‘s reaction was to just giggle some more.

Kara didn‘t know what to make out of Lena‘s behavior, which was currently giving her some major school girl vibes and that was only making her feel nervous and jittery. She decided to ignore it for the moment and proceeded to search for her keys at a faster rate. Finally, she fished them out of her purse and moved to unlock the door.

Just when Kara had turned the key and began opening the front door to her apartment, she felt Lena‘s fingers on her elbow again, stilling her movement. Kara turned to look at her. The giggling had stopped, instead Lena was searching her face with a serious gaze. Kara’s super hearing picked up on Lena’s accelerating heartbeat and also recognized the beginning of a blush creeping up the brunette woman‘s cheeks.

„I know it‘s a silly tradition, but you know what a mistletoe means, right? What people… have to do if they find themselves under one of them?“, Lena began. She was talking very quietly, almost whispering.

Kara nodded slowly. What was happening here?

Lena took a step forward. Kara suddenly realized how close they were standing together. Lena‘s expensive but oh so sweet perfume hit her nostrils.

„You smell really good.“ Kara said softly.

„Yeah?“ The blush on Lena‘s face intensified. Kara could actually hear the blood rushing to her face.

„You really wanna do that?“ Kara had to ask. To make sure this wasn‘t just a silly joke.

„Yes. I mean, it‘s tradition, right? Just what people do when they encounter a mistletoe. Not a big deal.“ Lena explained. Although the shade of her face somehow betrayed her words.

„Sure.“ Kara replied „Not a big deal. Yeah, let‘s do it.“

Kara closed the remaining distance between them by stepping forward a little more. They were now standing directly under the mistletoe. The blonde’s hands were shaking slightly, but Kara was doing her best to get them under control and tentatively brought them up to Lena's. Their fingertips grazed slightly but then their fingers curled around each other tightly. Kara felt her own blush burning on her face, but there was no going back now. She held Lena‘s gaze, feeling as if she was staring deeply into her soul somehow, recognizing her deepest self. Suddenly, Kara felt strangely calm. Her eyes flickered to Lena‘s red lips. She noticed them trembling slightly. Testingly, Kara moved her head forward a little. Lena was regarding her through half-opened eyes, seemingly captivated by her closeness. Kara could feel Lena‘s breath on her own lips.

It was hard to tell who finally closed the distance. But suddenly their lips were pressed together tightly and everything seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. There were just the two of them, just Lena and Kara, Kara and Lena. Lena made some kind of noise in the back of her throat and something inside Kara snapped. Her hands left Lena‘s and flew up to her neck, burying in Lena‘s soft, dark hair. Lena‘s hands landed on the blonde’s hips, pulling her close. Body molded against body, their lips started moving, slowly and softly at first but rushed and insisting the next second. The tip of Kara‘s tongue brushed against Lena‘s lower lip, a wordless question to deepen the kiss. And deeper it got. Kara was inside Lena‘s mouth in an instant, tasting her. Lena tasted sweeter than Kara could have ever imagined. Something close to a moan escaped the Kryptonian’s lips, making her hips shoot forward in the process. The moment their hips connected, Lena made a strangled noise, pressing back against Kara. After a couple seconds of heated grinding and open mouthed kissing, Kara suddenly realized what they were doing. She opened her eyes, took a step back and cleared her throat awkwardly.

„Ah, ehh, maybe let’s go inside?“ she said in a small voice, clenching and unclenching her hands nervously, unsure of what to do with them.

Lena just nodded and followed Kara inside the apartment. The blonde, trying to get a sense of normalcy back, decided to just go on with her original plan of Netflix and chill and went to her kitchen to start the popcorn maker. She then proceeded to grab two tumblers, fetched the bottle of eggnog and poured a glass for Lena and herself. Even though she wouldn‘t feel the effects of the alcohol, she enjoyed the sweetness of this particular drink. Also, it was another tradition to drink eggnog during christmas time and apparently, Lena liked those traditions very much...?

When she passed the glass to Lena, the brunette raised it to her mouth and threw her head back to down the whole thing instantly.

„Can I have another one, please?“, Lena asked and wordlessly, Kara went to get the bottle and filled her glass a second time.

„Wow, someone is thirsty.“ Kara joked but then wanted to bite her tongue again when she thought about what they had done not five minutes ago.

„You could say that.“ was all Lena said.

„So, what movie are we going to watch when the popcorn is ready? Something christmas-themed? Maybe ‘Home Alone‘? Or maybe something more romantic? Or… ehh, how about action? To be honest, I really don‘t mind which movie we watch, so I gonna let you decide. But you should see my new throw blanket, I got it when I went christmas shopping with Alex last week and I-“

„Kara. Stop rambling, please.“ Kara‘s closed her mouth and her eyes flew to Lena‘s, surprised at her serious-sounding voice. Lena held her gaze, but raised the eggnog to her lips once more and swiftly downed her second drink. All within barely three minutes. Impressive, even for Lena.

„Do you really wanna pretend that nothing happened earlier?“, Lena asked.

Kara, despite feeling the return of her blush, decided to play dumb. Just play it cool, right? They were just friends after all and doing stuff like that was just a thing friends did, surely?

„What? Earlier? Ohhh, you mean the mistletoe? Yeah, that was fun, right? It‘s so cool you‘re down for these kind of things haha. I‘m really digging these earth-traditions, thanks for introducing me to them.” she fake chuckled. Lena just made a face.

„Well, yes, it‘s an earth custom to kiss under a mistletoe, but you should know that I actually don‘t give a fuck about customs like this.“

Kara‘s fake grin fell from her face.

„Why did you wanted to do it, then?“ She had to know.

„Are you really this dense, Kara?“

„I don‘t know what you mean.“

„You don‘t? Didn‘t you feel it, too? Didn‘t I make it obvious?“

„Obvious? What?“

„Oh my fucking god, I can‘t take this anymore.“

Lena rushed forward and the next second Kara felt her warm lips once again pressed against hers. She was shocked for a whole second but then her body awoke and she made a noise in her throat, that actually came quite close to a growl. Kara pressed her whole body against Lena, walking her back to her kitchen isle and trapping her against the counter. In an uncharacteristic bold move, she gripped Lena‘s hips and lifted her onto the counter. Lena gasped a little and tangled her hands in the soft hairs of Kara‘s nape, scratching lightly with her nails. Kara made another noise and out of their own accord, her hips bucked into Lena. Lena nearly sobbed at the contact. But she brought a hand up to the blonde’s chest to get her to slow down.

„Kara, wait. We really should talk about this.“

Kara leaned back a little, locking her gaze with green eyes, pupils dilated and staring back at her with barely concealed desire. Kara could feel the warmth of Lena‘s body, could hear the blood rushing through her veins, could sense how much effort it took for her to slow her breathing down. Lena’s eyes flickered to her mouth again. Kara felt thoroughly overwhelmed by Lena‘s presence, but oddly calm at the same time. Lena was beautiful. She felt warm, so warm and soft. Kara felt her own heart beating strongly in her chest. Her own feelings overpowered her rational thoughts, threatening to spill over-

„I‘m in love with you, Lena.“

Crap. Did she just…? Like, say it? Did she really just say this out loud? The look on Lena’s face spoke volumes. She looked absolutely destroyed, her mouth hanging open, eyes wide, not saying anything. Kara felt her heart spasm in her chest, embarrassment spreading through her. She bit her lower lip and pressed her eyes closed. That was it. She had just fucked up everything. Merry fucking Christmas.

„Kara, look at me please.“ Lena‘s voice was a mere whisper. Kara took a deep breath, the air filling her lungs. She opened her eyes again and searched the face of the woman in front of her.

Lena‘s eyes were filled with tears. And she was… smiling? What was going on?

„I‘m in love with you, too.“

Kara‘s mouth dropped open, but she couldn‘t make a sound. Lena liked her back? No, even better than that. She too was in love with her. What the hell? Since-

„Since when?“ Kara asked, still perplexed.

„Well… for quite some time now, actually. If you wouldn‘t have been so dense, maybe we wouldn‘t have needed that mistletoe.“

„Did you put it there?“

„I picked you up earlier and was with you the whole evening. Wasn‘t me.“ Lena had a point. But who had put it there?

„Doesn‘t matter. Come here.” was all Kara said. She delicately put her hand on the side of Lena‘s face and placed the sweetest kiss right on her lips. They were so soft. They felt absolutely heavenly on her own. It was perfect. Why had she denied herself of this feeling for so long? Lena sighed into her mouth.

It didn‘t take long for their kisses to become heated again. When Kara‘s hips started to pick up their grinding, Lena grabbed Kara‘s chin and held it in place. Kara tried to kiss her again, but felt resistance.

„I want you, Kara. Wanted you for so long.“

Kara‘s whole body was trembling, the words rushing straight between her legs. She shifted slightly, her thighs rubbing together. When had she become this wet?

„Yeah?“

„Yeah.“

„Rao, I want you too, Lena.“

„What are you waiting for, then?“

Kara lifted Lena up from the counter to walk them over to her bed. But Lena seemed to have other plans. She practically assaulted the blonde’s lips the second she was lifted and carried, her hands flying to the front of Kara‘s button down, beginning to unbutton it.

„Impatient, huh?“ Kara chuckled between kisses.

Change of plans. The Kryptonian stopped in her tracks and lowered Lena on the couch, laying her on her back. Kara‘s body slid on top of the brunette’s, who instantly wrapped her legs around her hips. Lena pushed Kara‘s button down, which she had successfully unbuttoned, down her broad shoulders, leaving her in her white tank. Bringing her hand to the back of the blonde‘s neck and pushing lightly, she brought her ear close to her mouth.

„Unwrap me like I‘m your early Christmas present.“

Kara‘s face felt so hot from all the blood that has rushed to it. Her fingers twitched. But she didn‘t waste a second. With the aid of her super speed, she found all the zippers and buttons of Lena‘s cute, black cocktail dress and just a few seconds later, she was once again lying beneath her in only her underwear. Pretty fancy underwear though, Kara thought to herself. Red lace.

Nice.

Kara, who was still in her tank, pulled the piece of clothing over her head. Before she could also wiggle out of her slacks, she felt an overwhelming need to feel. She lowered her upper body down to Lena‘s, bracing herself on her elbows to not crush the small human under her weight. It was absolutely exhilarating to feel skin on skin, boobs touching. Rao, Lena really had soft boobs.

Lena‘s hands had traveled to the belt of her slacks.

„Take them off.“, she requested, panting.

Kara didn‘t need to be told twice. She basically ripped her pants off, sinking down on the brunette once more. Both groaned at the contact. Fueled by that, Kara latched onto Lena‘s mouth once more and soon showered her whole face with messy kisses, traveling over her jawline and down to her neck where she began sucking at her pulse point. Lena was getting wild under her, making all kinds of noises. Kara, registering this as approval, didn‘t stop sucking at her neck until she was sure she had properly marked her. She raised her head to inspect the mark, purple and wet and felt very satisfied with her work.

Suddenly Lena pushed back against her, taking Kara by surprise, toppling her over. She found herself on her back on the sofa.

„If you don‘t hurry up, babe, you‘ll be edging me until Christmas Eve and I can‘t accept that.“ Lena stated, a blush spread across her whole upper body, an untamed look in her eyes. Kara felt another powerful rush of moisture pooling between her legs at Lena‘s persistence. Also, because the use of the pet name. She was really digging that.

Lena reached behind her back to unclasp her own bra. A part of Kara was sad, because the deep red bra had looked absolutely stunning on the fair skin of the brunette, but on the other hand, she now had an unobstructed view of Lena‘s breasts. And, not even lying, those were the most perfect breasts she had ever seen. Kara was practically salivating at the sight, her hands moving to cup them, knead them and swirl her thumb across the nipples. Lena let out another moan, which went straight to Kara‘s cunt. Her hips bucked up into Lena, whose response was to press down against her, hard.

Unexpectedly, Lena took hold of one of Kara‘s hands and dragged it across her stomach until she let it rest just above the waistband of her panties. Kara stared back at Lena. Experimentally, she cupped Lena through her underwear, applying some much needed pressure. Lena drew in a sharp breath, not-so-subtly grinding against her hand. Kara was shocked to discover just how wet the brunette already was, she was practically dripping through the fabric.

„You want it?“, Kara asked her. Then, after a beat: „You want my fingers?“

„God, yes.“ Lena said, grinding against her insistently.

Kara couldn‘t hold back any longer, she felt like she was burning from within. She ripped the panties off of Lena, but not without cringing a little inside. Surely, they were pretty expensive. But that didn‘t matter at the moment. She would just buy her another pair.

As soon as the panties were gone and Lena was towering above her completely naked, Kara dragged two fingers through her dripping cunt. But before she went anywhere further, she removed them, not without protest from Lena. Just as the brunette was about to say something, her eyes were catching Kara bringing the fingers up to her mouth and sucking on them. Lena pupils dilated heavily at the sight, her whole iris nearly black. Kara sucked on her own fingers shamelessly, letting her tongue run over them and making all kinds of dirty noises in the process. The blonde just grinned back at Lena.

„You taste so good. Better than anything I ever tasted. Better than the eggnog.“

The blonde brought her hand back to Lena‘s center, swirling her fingers through her folds and circling her entrance.

„You‘re such a good girl, Lena. You know Santa loves good girls, right?“

„What the hell Kara, enough with the Christmas puns, just fuck me already.“

„You are lucky that I‘m Kara Zor-El and not Santa. I have other standards than him. Show me just how naughty a good girl like you can be.“

Without further teasing, Kara plunged her fingers deep inside of Lena. Lena sunk down on them with a sigh and after a few slow thrusts, she was rocking against Kara‘s hand vigorously. Kara added a third finger. Lena let out a deep moan, feeling the stretch and absolutely loving it. Their coupling was messy and frantic, both already far gone due to all the teasing. Kara repeatedly whispered praises into the air between them as Lena was reduced to a whimpering mess above her.

It didn‘t take long for Lena to get there. After a little change of angle it only took three powerful thrusts, with Lena sinking down to meet Kara‘s hand and she stilled, her whole body trembling as she opened her mouth in a silent cry. Kara brought her down gently, keeping her steady with a hand on her waist. After she carefully removed her fingers, Lena crushed down against her.

„Wow, that was everything.“ Lena whispered, still breathing heavily. „Let me repay the favor, Kara Zor-El.“

Kara, surprised that Lena was so quick to reciprocate, could only gasp when Lena slid down her body in a swift motion, removed her underwear and buried herself between her legs, feasting on her like she had been starving. The Kryptonian was already close, thanks to witnessing how Lena came mere minutes ago while riding her fingers. The brunette let her tongue twirl across her clit, sucking lightly. The moment she plunged her tongue into Kara‘s opening, the blonde started shuddering, coming with a startled cry, her vision becoming white.

After Kara regained awareness about what was going on around her, she noticed how Lena had snuggled into her side, cradling her closely.

Kara smiled happily at her.

„So, I guess we really did that, huh?“ Lena couldn‘t believe Kara had the audacity to wink at her.

„It was about time, if you ask me.“ was all Lena said to that.

„Well I would love to do it again.“ Kara had lost all patience to hold back her feelings any longer. She had dreamed of this friendship evolving for way too long.

„I should have known that you would be quick to recover because of your Kryptonian physique.“ Lena said jokingly, pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek.

Kara chuckled.

„Oh, and sorry about ripping your panties earlier. I‘ll get you new ones as a Christmas present”, Kara added.

Lena grinned at her, her eyes twinkling.

„But baby, all I want for Christmas is you.“

„Now, you stop it with the Christmas puns, Lena, this is getting ridiculous.“

——

Kelly walked over to her girlfriend, placing a kiss on the temple of the auburn haired woman who was currently lounging on her couch in front of the fireplace, a steaming cup of hot chocolate in her hands. They were both wearing their Christmas sweaters, which were very colorful and very ugly. Alex‘s sweater was sporting a big reindeer with sunglasses, holding a can of beer and Kelly had somehow decided to wear a sweater with a giant House of El crest plastered across the front. It was, those were Kelly‘s own words, to show her festive solidarity to the protector of National City.

„Hey there.“, Kelly said and took a seat beside her, cuddling into her side.

„So, where did you go off to earlier? You still haven‘t told me.“ Alex pouted a little.

„Well.“ Kelly looked at her girlfriend, a grin flashed across her face. „There was a thing I had promised to do for a friend.“

„What kind of ‘thing‘?“, Alex inquired.

„The strategic placement of a mistletoe.“

Alex eyes narrowed.

„Okay. Which of your friends needed help with the strategic placement of a mistletoe? Nia? Was it for Brainy?“

„Lena.“

Alex eyes went wide.

„Really? But why would Lena…? Oh my god.“ Alex took a breath.

„Yep.“ Kelly said, giggling. „She wanted to talk to me earlier. Finally told me anything, finally admitted that she had a crush on her.“

„I mean, it was overdue honestly. Had they waited any longer, I would have slapped some sense into them. It wasn‘t funny anymore. Being in the same room with the two of them was torture. All the eye fucking and if I asked Kara about the obvious tension all she ever did was to deflect.“, Alex mused, shaking her head slightly.

Kelly broke out into a full body chuckle.

„Anyway, Lena asked me if I could place a mistletoe on Kara‘s door when they were away on their ‚friendly dinner date‘.“

Alex smiled. „I wonder if it worked.“

Kelly nodded.

„I get a feeling that it did.“

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> much thanks @takemetoearth38 for proof reading!
> 
> merry christmas to you all! I love you all!


End file.
